


stay

by i_like_ships



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gayness, Mentions of Shadow Weaver, Mutual Pining, Pining, S5 SPOILERS (sorta), how do i tagg, why hasn’t this been done yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_ships/pseuds/i_like_ships
Summary: “What do you want, Adora?” A single tear fell from her cheek, and she stared at Adora, her eyes seemingly piercing straight into her soul.“I...” Adora stumbled over her words. You, Adora wanted to say. I want you, I always have. But she couldn’t, because that was selfish, and right now there was no time to be selfish. “I have to do this, Catra,” she said instead, the failsafe glowing brightly on her chest. “I’m the only one who can.”
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m surprised that someone hasn’t written a fic about this yet, so I decided to. Kinda rushed it, so sorry for any mistakes. It’s the scene at the end of failsafe, enjoy :)
> 
> Edit: 110 kudos?! Thank you guys, y'all are bloody legends <33333

Her strides angry and purposeful, Catra walked away from camp, Melog on her heels. Away from the reminder the Adora was going to sacrifice her self, because of Shadow Weaver.  
Because Adora chose her abuser instead of her.  
“What are you doing?” Melog purred, anxiousness evident in its voice. Catra ignored it, her ears prickling as she detected the rustle of leaves behind them, Adora’s soft voice floating through the air.  
“Catra?”  
She didn’t look back, gaze fixated on the path ahead of her. But Melog stopped, and so she did too, before she began to sprint, unable to look back at Adora, just trying to get away from her dumb, mesmerising blue eyes and the guilt.  
“Catra, stop!” Adora cried, anger lacing her voice. Catra panted as she pushed herself to run faster, Adora chasing her. She jumped and grabbed a tree branch, hurriedly trying to climb on top of it. Adora followed suit, tackling her and sending both of them onto the ground, Adora landing on top. Catra shoved her off, and tried to crawl away, to no avail.  
With a growl, Adora latched into her leg and pull her back, noticing with guilt that Catra’s tail had shot up. They struggled for a moment, Adora pulling at her backpack, and Catra struggling to escape, before Adora got the upper hand and grabbed her wrists.  
“You were just going to leave?!” she yelled, her eyes filled with hurt.  
“I’m doing you a favour,” Catra hissed, ignoring the pained expression on Adora’s face. “I’m just a distraction, right? Now you can go save the world without worrying about me confusing you,” she spat.  
“No, that’s not true,” Adora pleaded. You were never a distraction, she thought, but she kept that to herself, instead opting to say, “don’t listen to Shadow Weaver, this isn’t about her!”  
“Why?” Catra demanded, her voice breaking. She shoved Adora off her, who leaned heavily on the ground, staring up at her with those worried blue eyes. “Why are you like this? Why do you always have to sacrifice everything for everyone else?”  
Adora’s eyes were wide open, filled with shock as Catra continued.  
“When did you get to choose?” she cried, her eyes teary. “What do you want, Adora?” A single tear fell from her cheek, and she stared at Adora, her eyes seemingly piercing straight into her soul.  
“I...” Adora stumbled over her words. You, Adora wanted to say. I want you, I always have. But she couldn’t, because that was selfish, and right now there was no time to be selfish. “I have to do this, Catra,” she said instead, the failsafe glowing brightly on her chest. “I’m the only one who can.”  
“Then do it,” Catra whispered hoarsely, turning away from her. “That’s what you want. That’s what you’ll always choose.” Because you’ll always choose to sacrifice your happiness. Because you’ll never choose me. And although she wanted to break down and cry, Catra hardened her expression. “I don’t have to stay and watch it happen,” she scowled.  
“Catra, please,” Adora begged. “Stay,” she said, her voice breaking. “I need you.” The three words were barely audible.  
Catra turned, slightly. “No you don’t,” she said bitterly. “You never have.”  
And she disappeared.  
Adora took in a shaky breath. She was gone. She didn’t stay.  
“Catra!” she called, sobs wracking her body.  
But it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated . Also CATRADORA IS FUCKING CANON BUT SHE RA HAS ENDED... so many mixed emotions


End file.
